Poinsettia
by Akashicchi-ssu
Summary: At the age of nine, Harry is taken from the Dursleys by his mother. "I thought she died in a car crash?" "You mean my sister died." "What?" Rosalie Evans will make sure her little boy gets what he deserves this time. Slytherin!Harry
1. Prologue

**Me: I just had a feeling that I should post the rewrite of** _ **His Flower**_ **now, despite having a number of fanfics to concentrate on.**

 **Summary:** **At the age of nine, Harry is taken from the Dursleys by his mother. "I thought she died in a car crash?" "You mean my** _ **sister**_ **died." "What?" Rosalie Evans will make sure her little boy gets what he deserves this time. Slytherin!Harry**

 **Pairing/s:** **James Potter x Oc, slight Regulus Black x Oc**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.**

 **P.S.: My OC won't (hopefully) be a Mary Sue.**

 **P.P.S.: I don't know the names of Lily's parents, so I just made the names up along the way.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Mother**

* * *

" _ **Prongs, you're an idiot."**_

" _ **Says the one who scared Petunia half to death."**_

* * *

Harry Potter was a miserable nine year old kid. His eyesight was terrible, so his Aunt Petunia needed to buy him glasses, which she considered as two years' worth of birthday presents. He had no parents – Aunt Petunia said they had died in a car crash – _but what car crash had a green light involved_. He was bullied by his cousin and his friends, and no one stopped them out of fear. The teachers never believed him, and instead gave him detentions for his odd ways of escaping – he ended up on the roof once. He was a lonely orphan with no one to help him.

Or so he thought.

It was on one Saturday morning that he was cleaning Uncle Vernon's car. Normally, Vernon Dursley refused to let Harry's 'dirty orphan hands' touch his prized possession, but he finally ordered the little boy to clean it. Uncle Vernon considered it a privilege given to him. Harry considered it as another chore to do.

He had just finished squeezing the excess water out from the towel he was using that a shiny black car arrived, a car that made Vernon's car pale in comparison. Harry stared at the car with slight awe – he had never seen such a car before.

The door from the driver's side opened and out came a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing designer clothes and seemed like one of those rich people Harry saw on the telly whenever Petunia was watching. Harry supposed she was visiting a relative of sorts at Privet Drive.

 _How right he was._

For some reason, the woman stared at him, her mouth turning into an 'o' in surprise. Harry looked behind him and saw no one else there, so it must have been him who the woman was looking at. He saw her bite her lip nervously as she walked towards him. He was frozen in place, wondering what a rich woman would want with him.

 _He hoped she was a relative that would take him away from the Dursleys, but he found his thought foolish._

"H-Harry?" Her voice was filled with shock, perhaps even a hint of desperation. She had a nice voice, one that wasn't shrill like Aunt Petunia's. "Is that really you?"

"Um, who are you, ma'am?" he asked curiously. Perhaps his thought wasn't truly foolish if she knew him. "Are you here for Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon?"

It must have been his imagination, but he thought he saw her frown at Petunia Dursley's name.

"Actually, I'm here for you, but I would like to speak with Petunia and her walrus of a husband, if you don't mind," the woman huffed, and it took all of Harry's willpower not to laugh. He had longed to call Uncle Vernon a hippo out loud for a long time now, and he knew no one really had the guts to call him that out loud. He liked this woman.

"Yes, of course." Harry said to her as he hung the towel by the edge of the bucket full of water. He led her inside the house and he noticed her looking at the interior of the house blankly. He wanted to ask her so many questions, such as how she knew him or what her relation to him was, but he figured he'd rather wait.

He brought her to the living room, where Aunt Petunia was watching one of her soap operas. "Aunt Petunia, you have a guest."

"A guest?" Petunia wondered out loud, looking in Harry's direction and gasping once she saw the redhead. "L-Lily?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "What kind of a sister are you, Tunes? I thought you'd recognize me more."

"Rosalie…" Petunia let out. She couldn't believe it. She knew that one of her sisters had died – _she would never admit that she had cried about it_ – and that the other was in hiding because of some _wizard_ war. She longed to hug her sister once more, just as she did before all the _magic_ started, but she disguised it with annoyance and anger. "What are you doing in my house?"

Rosalie chuckled. "I'm here to get my son back."

Petunia's eyes widened. "Isn't he _Lily's_?"

Rosalie shook her head. "I thought Dumbledore would've told you, since it was that buffoon that thought of the idea. Harry's my child. Lily and I switched places because I was being hunted."

Harry's head was spinning. Does that mean that his Aunt Petunia had lied about it all this time, or had this Dumbledore told her to say it? He had a mother? His mother was alive? What about his dad? Where was she all this time? "I thought my parents died in a car crash?"

Rosalie full out laughed as Petunia pursed her lips. "C-car crash? You think a car crash would kill me, Jamie, or Lily? Oh, that's rich! If anything, _James_ would be causing the car crash with that motorbike of his."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't quite understand." Harry said.

Rosalie plopped down on the couch next to her. "Would you like me to explain with you here, Tunes?"

Petunia huffed. "You might as well. I'd rather not come back with my living room on fire."

"I graduated at the top of my batch, Tunes." Rosalie snorted. "The only reason there'd be fire is if you pissed me off."

Rosalie gestured for Harry to sit next to her, and he did, so she finally began speaking, "Harry, what do you know about wizards?"

He noticed his Aunt Petunia inhale sharply, and send Rosalie – his _mother?_ – a sharp look, which was ignored by the latter. "Um, well, I've seen some on the telly…"

Rosalie let out a pleasant laugh, one that was not mocking him. She seemed to be very amused by what he had said. She brought out an oddly shaped twig from her pocket and pointed it at a nearby vase. Petunia was about to shout at her youngest sister, but found herself staring at the now floating vase with wonder and resentment. Harry was amazed.

"How are you doing that?" he let out excitedly with a gasp as Rosalie placed the vase down again.

"Harry, I'm a witch. If I'm assuming correctly, you've probably done some accidental magic before, haven't you?" Rosalie hummed.

"A witch?" Harry repeated with wonder. It all seemed so magical, to have his mother come back to get him and finding out that she was a witch? It didn't feel so real. It felt like he was dreaming, and he didn't want to wake up from it. "Um, what's accidental magic?"

(Neither of the two noticed Petunia's clenched fists when the 'm' word was spoken, nor did they see her heated glare at the 'w' word.)

"It's when you're feeling some strong emotion and you end up doing things you have no control over until you've calmed down."

Harry's eyes widened, and Rosalie took that as an affirmative. She grinned. "Then, you really are my son, aren't you? You're a wizard, Harry."

He was a wizard? He had magic, too? Did that mean that he could make things levitate, just like that flower vase? A full grin blew out on his face, and it made Rosalie's eyes soften upon seeing it.

"Yes, you are." Rosalie smiled. "Now, let me explain to you why I've been absent.

"There was a war before, caused by Voldemort, a Dark wizard who wanted to kill all Muggles, non-magic people such as your aunt, and Muggleborns, Muggles who acquired magic power, such as myself and your Aunt Lily. I, along with your father and several of our friends, were against him with Dumbledore as our leader.

However, due to some _circumstances_ , I couldn't fight Voldemort, and I was being hunted down for recruitment. When I gave birth to you, Harry, it was in the middle of a _war_ , where I was one of the prey. I hope you understand that I can't tell you much right now, but I promise that I will.

Because of my situation, I couldn't take care of you, and I'd just be endangering you, James, and the rest of my friends and family, so I had to go into hiding. Dumbledore suggested that Lily take my place since we looked like and no one would be able to tell since Lily and I were practically identical. When you were born, you had green eyes, which Lily had, so no one would be suspicious.

Even after the war ended, I couldn't come out because the Aurors, think of them as CIA agents but with magic, were rounding up Death Eaters, the followers of Voldemort, and those who were potentially in league with them. My situation would have let me be classified as a potential Death Eater even if I wasn't, so I had to hide. Only when it was over and everything was sorted could I walk out.

Naturally, I tried to fight against Dumbledore's wishes, but he… I tried looking for you after, but he wouldn't tell me where you were. I lost you for nine years, Harry, and I hope you'd let me take care of you now."

Harry was speechless. It was too much to take in, and he didn't understand some terms, but he got the gist of it: his mother was suspected by the bad guys so she had to hide. "Oh."

Rosalie gave him a smile, before turning to Petunia. "And that's why I'm still alive and kicking."

"Lily actually died for _you_?" Petunia gawked. "Impossible. Do you expect me to believe that _she'd_ been nice to you?"

"Yes, actually." Rosalie shrugged. "The only time you bother saying her name is when I'm involved, eh? Don't worry. If Harry agrees, I'll be taking him right now."

Harry's eyes snapped up to Rosalie. He wasn't comfortable enough to confidently say that she was his mother, but he felt happy by the fact that someone _wanted_ him. He was to live with someone now, someone who would understand.

He liked it.

"Take him for all I care." Petunia rolled her eyes, trying to make her annoyance look believable. "I'd rather not have _your kind_ in my house." Their kind. Lily's kind.

"Then why'd you take him?"

Petunia didn't answer. She didn't _have_ an answer.

"Right. So, Harry, what do you say? Want to come with me?" Rosalie asked him. She was looking at him so softly and so warmly and he wanted to go with her because he wanted to feel such warmth and love.

Harry nodded his head excitedly. "Of course! I'd love to, if you don't mind, that is?"

(He didn't see her miniscule flinch. She didn't want her son to be so formal to her. He reminded her of—)

"Of course I don't mind!" Rosalie grinned, ruffling his hair which he clearly got from James. "Pack up your stuff and let's go to my place."

Harry nodded and Rosalie saw him go to a cupboard under the stairs. Rosalie's jaw dropped and she glared at Petunia. "You made my son live in a _cupboard_?!"

He could see that she was infuriated, and her wand hand twitched. However, he could also see that she was restraining herself from hexing her sister, no matter how angry she was at his treatment.

(He liked that she cared. He liked that someone would fight _for_ him and not _against_ him.)

"There was no space for him."

(He winced. He knew that there was loads of space. He knew that there was another room that could have been his, but was instead used as a room for Dudley's old toys.)

"And he couldn't share with… what's his name… Dudley?" Rosalie couldn't believe what her sister had done. To treat a _child_ like this!

(He honestly would've preferred the cupboard over a room with Dudley. The cupboard offered him protection. Being in a room with Dudley just made it all the more easier for him to get punched.)

"My Diddykins needs his space." Petunia said.

(He knew his cousin didn't need space. He also felt sad that his aunt didn't care about him at all.)

(He felt a tiny bit of anger at his mother, Rosalie, for not coming to get him sooner, but because it was this Dumbledore fellow that prevented her from doing so, he was mad at Dumbledore instead.)

"Dumbledore's going to pay." Rosalie growled. "Placing him with _you_? My gosh, he should have just asked Remus or hell, Snape!"

(He didn't know who this Remus or this Snape people were, but Rosa—his _mother_ , seemed to know them, so maybe they weren't so bad. Maybe they would've been his fun uncles.)

"You'd rather leave your son to that freak?" Petunia scoffed.

(He didn't know who his aunt was referring to, but he had seen that annoyed look pass his mother's face before she settled back into an indifferent mask.)

"Snape's better than _you_. Loads better," Rosalie said as Harry came back, a single backpack in his hand. "Wait, that's all you have?"

(He stopped the frown from coming out of his face. He felt that his mother expected him to have more things. Did she honestly believe that his aunt would buy him such things?)

"Um, yes." Harry said.

(He saw her eyes harden and her hand twitch again. He couldn't deny that he wanted to see what she would do if she decided to draw out her twig.)

Rosalie shot Petunia another glare before standing up. "Well, let's go now, Harry. I'll be seeing you, Tunes."

(Finally, he was free from this confining house at Privet Drive. Because of his excitement, he missed the old woman down the road, the one who took care of him sometimes, look at them, alarmed. He missed her hurried limp to her house.)

The reunited mother-son pair walked out of the house and into Rosalie's Viper. It would be a new thing for the both of them: Rosalie with a son, and Harry with a mother, but they would make it work.

* * *

 **Me: And that's the first chapter! Wah~ I'm so happy I finally rewrote it. Review please!**

 **Some note/s on the chapter:**

 **Harry's reaction: He's a nine year old kid who hates his life. Naturally, he'd want to leave it. As for believing the whole 'wizard' part, I'd say he's still too happy about his mother finally taking him home to actually concentrate on that. Rosalie will explain it to him afterwards.**

 **Rosalie's reaction: Normally, I think, parents would be overjoyed to see their kid who they haven't been with in years, but Rosalie's been through some stuff that will be explained eventually, so she wasn't the parent that would be cheering out loud once they see their kid.**

 **Petunia's reaction: She hates her sisters – more like, she's jealous of them. She's already, though she won't admit to anything, moved on from Lily's death and hasn't really seen her sisters since. She doesn't react much because it was Lily who died – not Rosalie. Plus, I bet she's pretty scared since Rosalie's an adult wizard who could hex her if she tried anything.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi, guys! Thank you SO much for the 16 favorites and 33 follows! They really made my day :))**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS**

 **ChristieMouse18: You really think so? Thanks! You'll find out more on her situation eventually :3**

 **PhoenixGrifyndor: If we're going into technicalities, Rosalie** _ **was**_ **married to James.**

 **Seth Deimona stories: I will, don't worry :3 I've just been** _ **really**_ **busy with exams and Student Council duties :P  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Home**

* * *

" _ **Hey, Scout, if you had a son, what would you name him?"**_

" _ **I think I'd go with Harry, but really, Moony, do you seriously see me with a kid?"**_

* * *

Harry felt a little overwhelmed by the situation. He was a wizard and he had a mother to care for him now. More importantly, they were heading over to her house, his new home. He had often dreamt of this situation happening, of his parents coming to get him if they weren't dead, of his parents taking him away from the hellhole known as Privet Drive. It only just hit him that _yes_ , his mother was here right now and _yes_ , he was going to be free.

He felt tears prick his eyes, and he hurriedly wiped them away. He'd rather not let his mother's first impression of him to be a crybaby.

Mother.

It felt strange to think about, that he now had someone to say 'Mum' to, or 'I'm home', or 'Hi, Mum'. He felt…

…happy.

They stopped at a large house at Cokeworth, a few miles away from Privet Drive. The house was large and painted orange and yellow. There was a balcony by the second floor and Harry could see plants growing everywhere. He looked at Rosalie, to ask if this was really real, if he wasn't dreaming, but he stopped himself when he saw her eyes glistening. He didn't know what about the house caused her to act that way, but he figured now wasn't the right time to ask.

"Well, here we are," she said in a soft voice. "Let's get you some lunch first before you start unpacking and get settled here."

Harry nodded and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him. Rosalie walked next to him and held out her hand to him, hesitating slightly, almost as if she was afraid. Harry didn't understand why she had reacted that way, but her hand was still waiting, so he took it. Her hand felt so warm to him, and he liked it.

They walked towards the house and Rosalie opened the front door, gesturing for him to come inside. He walked in and his mouth opened slightly in awe of the interior. There were certificates and medals everywhere, along with several paintings with his mother's name on them. What intrigued him the most were the pictures decorating the wall to his right, pictures with his mother and people who seemed to be her friends.

He glanced back at the door, where he saw Rosalie with her wand out, muttering words under her breath as white vapor came out of her wand. Eventually, he had seen some sort of shield enveloping the home and his eyes widened.

Rosalie came back inside and gave him a small smile. "I just reinforced the wards around the house. No one will find you here. I can promise you that."

Harry nodded and watched as she slipped off her coat, glancing sadly at the pictures he had seen before she led him to the kitchen. She made him sit on one of the brown chairs as she walked behind her kitchen counter and started cracking eggs.

"I hope you don't mind an omelet and bacon right now. I haven't really had the time to shop for some food. I wasn't…" Rosalie explained, before stopping herself. "I didn't think I'd find you."

"Oh, it's fine." Harry said politely, noticing her small flinch again. He figured he'd ask her about it at some point, at a point where they'd have the mother-son bond that they missed out on for nine years.

Harry glanced back at the pictures on the wall, which he could see from the threshold of the kitchen. He didn't know why, but he felt this urge to see and know the people in those frames.

"You can look at them if you want."

Harry inhaled sharply in surprise and he looked back at his mother, who had a sad smile on her face. "I don't mind. Go on."

"I—"

"Really, Harry. They're just pictures." Rosalie said. "Once you're done eating, I can tell you about them."

Harry nodded as his feet led him back to the photos. He noticed that his mother was usually in photos with a boy with dark hair and gray eyes. In others, she was with a brown haired boy with messy hair and another boy resembling the one with dark hair and grey eyes. Almost all the photos were taken when his mother was a teenager. He also noticed that there was only picture of his mother with a girl who looked like her and his Aunt Petunia. He supposed the other girl was his Aunt Lily, his supposed mother.

"Harry, come eat your lunch!" Rosalie called out from the kitchen, interrupting his thoughts. He felt a smile come across his face. Oh, how he longed to be the one to receive those words.

He walked back into the kitchen and saw an omelet with fried potatoes awaiting him, along with slices of bacon.

"I know they're fattening, but this is what you should be having, you know? Not the rubbish Petunia made you eat," Rosalie frowned as Harry began to dig into his omelet.

"Thank you for this. I really appreciate it." Harry said. (He wasn't sure if she wanted him to call her 'Mum'. He wasn't even sure if he had the guts to say it without tearing up.)

"You don't need to be so formal, Harry," Rosalie chuckled, but he could see her eyes glistening again. "I know I haven't been with you all these years, but you don't have to think I'm like Petunia or…"

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Once he finished his omelet, Rosalie brought over a chair for him and placed it in front of the photos. He sat down there and looked at the first photo she held out for him – one with her and the boy with grey eyes.

"Is he my dad?" Harry wondered out loud. He was expecting Rosalie to smile sadly and nod, and to tell him that _yes, that's your father and he was a great man_ , so he was surprised when she started laughing.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry, Harry. It's just—" Rosalie stopped herself from laughing, but her eyes seemed amused now. (Harry was actually pleased that he made his mother laugh.) "Most people assume I married Reg, but Harry, this is Regulus Black, my best friend and your godfather."

"I have a godfather…?" (Harry wondered if this Dumbledore also prevented Regulus from coming to get him.)

" _Had_ , Harry," Rosalie's amusement died down as she looked at the photo with longing. "He died when we were just eighteen."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Don't be." Rosalie said. "He didn't have the best life, but he was the best friend I could ever have asked for. He died for me, you know?"

"Oh…" Harry didn't know what to say about that.

"Anyways, on to the next picture!"

As his mother started choosing other pictures to show him, Harry suspected that she didn't want to talk about his godfather anymore. He didn't mind, but he didn't like seeing the sad look in her eyes.

* * *

Rosalie sent Harry to bed afterwards, telling him to get some well-deserved sleep as she returned all the photos she had shown him. She had told him some stories about Regulus, Lily, Petunia, _James_ … She sighed as she sat on a chair in her kitchen, staring out the window as memories continued to flood through her head – memories she had purposely not thought about ever since Reg and James died.

She smiled once she realized that she no longer had a reason to be so depressed. She had her son now. She had Harry now, and she'll be damned if she let Dumbledore or anyone else take him away. The only problem now was how to remove that stupid Fidelius charm Dumbledore had placed on him. She knew it was connected to Privet Drive, the reason why he couldn't be harmed there, but if she could somehow transfer those protective wards to her house, then Dumbledore wouldn't be able to trace Harry back here, thanks to her Runes.

She frowned when she also realized that if she did that, Petunia and the Dursleys would be vulnerable to attacks. She supposed she could leave the wards there, but then she would have to Obliviate Petunia. She had to erase Petunia's memories, along with those of her son and husband, of Harry ever existing there. If Dumbledore ever dropped by there to see what was wrong…

She rested her hand on her chin. She wasn't an expert at Charms in the way Lily was, and James was only ever good at Transfiguration. She couldn't contact any of her old friends because they were either dead or in the Order, which would lead Dumbledore to her and Harry. She groaned, wondering who to ask for help when she gasped.

She was at Cokeworth. She was at her family's old home. She was near _Spinner's End._

"Severus…"

* * *

Severus Snape was a no-nonsense sort of man who was brilliant at Potions. He was sly, tough, and a master of masking his emotions, just the way a Slytherin should be. All those qualities of his, however, temporarily went away once he opened his door. He was reading up on his mother's old textbooks when a knock on his door disturbed him. He had been expecting someone else, and once he opened it, he felt as if he had seen Lily Evans, his best friend and one true love, again. It was only when he looked at the woman's eyes that he realized that no, this wasn't Lily.

"Rosalie, I see you're alive."

Although he tried his best to make his voice sound detached, he couldn't conceal the emotions that escaped from him once she sat down in his living room. For years, he had believed that she was dead. He hadn't expected her to still be alive. He also would never admit to her that he had been so worried when he realized that not only was Lily again, but Rosalie was as well.

"Hey, Sev."

Although she was smiling, he could see that look in her eyes. She was hardened by the war, but there was still longing in her eyes. He knew why.

"What brings you here?" Severus sighed. "If Dumbledore found out, this cover of yours would be over in a snap. I could even tell him I had seen you."

"But you wouldn't, Sev." Rosalie chuckled. "I _know_ you. You're not the snitching type, unless it was to snitch on… them."

Them. The Marauders. He knew he couldn't say their names out loud without letting go of her pride and crying. It was good for him that she didn't, anyways. He really couldn't handle crying girls.

"You needed something?"

"I need to get rid of the Fidelius Charm, Sev. Or at least, mellow it down so Dumbledore can't trace him."

"You realize that this would be useless should you send the boy to Hogwarts?" Severus raised an eyebrow at her. In all honestly, he would have taken care of young Harry had he not been Dumbledore's double agent. He may have detested the boy's father, but his mother, Rosalie, was a close friend of his, much as he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Once he's at Hogwarts, I'd have full custody of him. Dumbledore won't be able to do anything if the Wizengamot overrules him. After all, everything regarding Harry should be brought to _my_ attention. The only reason I wasn't there was because that old fool believed I was a Death Eater just because of my connection to Reg." Rosalie frowned. "The Wizengamot would take my side. I know that much."

Severus hummed in reply.

"Plus, Lucius is still there, ain't he? He still owes me big time from before." Rosalie smiled as she remembered her Hogwarts friend.

"I… suppose I could lend you my assistance." Severus said.

"Great! Then I can introduce you to Harry tomorrow."

"…That was not a part of our conversation."

"So what?"

They fell into silence until Severus went away and came back with a photo album in his hands.

"What's this?" Rosalie asked him curiously, an eyebrow raised.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Just open it."

Rosalie gasped once she flipped onto the first page. "This – you – how – I don't…"

"I was supposed to give it to you after his funeral, but you went missing." Severus explained with a shrug, looking away from her because he knew she was about to cry.

"Thank you, Sev." And then she started crying, releasing all the tears she had held back for years because she couldn't hold it in anymore.

(The photo album was held tightly in her arms, bearing the letters 'R.A.B.' on the front page.)

* * *

When Harry awoke from his nap, he noticed that he was in a dark green colored room with a desk and chair, a bookshelf, and a closet. His things were already unpacked, and he supposed Rosalie had done it for him. A note was resting on his desk, saying: ' _Hi, Harry! I had to drop by a friend's house first to get some things done. Don't worry! He lives at Spinner's End, so it's just a short walk from here to there. I'll be back soon enough! ~Rosalie'._

Harry had a smile on his face. For a brief moment, he had wondered if she had left him alone and if this wasn't real at all. The note cemented the fact into his head that this was all real, and not something he conjured up in his head.

He heard the sound of the front door closing and he saw Rosalie with a smile on her face, a nice change from her demeanor a while ago. Rosalie glanced up at the stairs, where he was at, and smiled. "Hi, Harry. Have a nice rest?"

"Yes, Mum."

His words had stunned the both of them and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He didn't mean to say it out loud – it just came out of his mouth. Harry was about to go back to his room to hide his face when Rosalie walked up the stairs and unhesitatingly gave him a hug. He stiffened upon contact, having never been hugged before, until he relaxed and hugged back, letting himself feel warm because of it.

"Thank you, Harry."

He didn't know what she was thanking him for, but it didn't matter to him right now. All he cared about was that he was being hugged by his mother, the woman he longed for. He was experiencing something he had always wanted to experience whenever he saw his classmates being greeted by their parents.

He liked it.

He was home.

* * *

 **Me: And that's the second chapter! Expect another one by October :3**

 **Review please! :))**

 **P.S.: Instead of being Lily's twin, I just changed it to Rosalie being Lily's younger sister. When I thought about how I wanted my story to go, I realized that the ages wouldn't fit for what I had in mind, so now, Rosalie is the same age as Regulus :3**


End file.
